


Day 6: Dating Agencies

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Week 3 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Supercat Week, Supercat Week 3, dating agencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Day 6: Dating Agencies

Kara has been helping Cat out with ‘The Thing’ for years. They never talk about except for making schedule changes or for when it is absolutely necessary. Kara has never told anyone about it, not even Alex. She’s pretty sure that she’s the only one who knows about it.  
“Ms.Grant? You have that thing at six tonight. Do you need anything?” Kara offered as she packed up to leave and head home.  
Cat had been surprised at how good Kara was about it. Usually she didn’t want to admit anything into their work relationship that would open the door to awkwardness. However, Kara had lasted longer than any assistant that Cat had ever had before. She was privy to all of the details of Cat’s personal life. Somehow the girl had made herself invaluable.  
Cat really didn’t mind as much as she let on though, Kara had a good sense of humor and was really smart. Cat would never admit it, but her assistant was almost more of a friend than an employee. Kara was one of the closest things that she had to a friend at least. Even if she wasn’t Supergirl as Cat suspected, then she was still one of the strongest and kindest people that Cat had ever known. Cat trusted Kara completely.  
“Kara, don’t you ever go home?” Cat asked, struggling with the zipper as Kara poked her head into the room.  
“I was on my way out when I heard you flailing around in here.” Kara said with a short laugh. “Would you like any help out with that?”  
Cat nodded and turned to give Kara better access. Her hands were exceedingly gentle as they brushed her hair out of the way; fingertips barely brushing the back of her neck. Cat could imagine that she was feeling Kara breathe behind her. The feeling was impossible to shake. Her chest shuddered as she exhaled.  
“Alright, are you ready?” Kara asked, picking up the heels as Cat sat down to put them on . What surprised her though, was how Kara knelt down in front of her, and slid them onto Cat’s feet herself.  
Cat was never much of a Disney princess kind of person, but right there, in that moment, she felt like Cinderella. It was so cheesy that she really couldn’t stand herself. Cat was really prepared to just bash her head against the wall until she forgot that she had ever had the thought. She had never been so disappointed in her hormones of her brain before.  
“Yeah, I think that I am.” Cat fluffed her hair a few times in the mirror, admiring her reflection. “What do you think, Kara?”  
“I think you look good, Ms.Grant.” Kara said, doing her best to look in only appropriate places.  
“Let Carter know that I’ll be home late and that he shouldn’t wait up for me. Make sure that you double check his teeth. He isn’t very thorough about brushing. For some reason he can’t stand it.” Cat added forcefully. She was always adamant in her instruction as they related to Carter.  
“I always do, Ms.Grant. You remind me every time that you leave him with me.” Kara laughs it off; it’s been a running joke between her and the CEO’s youngest son.  
“You’re very good with him, probably the best I’ve ever seen besides myself.” Cat said with a small smile.  
“He’s a great kid, and really easy to get along with. He knows what he’s supposed to do and he does it. The easiest baby that I’ve ever babysitted.” Kara laughed still, but she meant every word.  
“Tell him that I love him… with all my heart.” Cat shouts just before the elevator doors close in front of her.  
Kara doesn’t even realize that she’s been smiling ever since Cat left, until Alex pointed it out. She had been trying to shake this crush since she had first started working for Cat Grant. Every time that Cat asked her to set up a new date, it felt eerily similar to being punched in the gut. Alex knew what this had been doing to Kara and she still kind of hated Cat Grant for it. She thought that even a blind person would have to see that Kara was in love with her.  
Kara was just too good at her job to refuse to set up the dates and too dedicated to their friendship to ever put it at risk by admitting her feelings.  
Kara ignored Alex’s comments and grabbed her go-bag from beside of the door. She hugged her sister. No matter how annoying she could be, Alex was one of the best things that Earth had ever given her. Kara couldn’t have asked for a better sister.  
“I’ll see you later, big sis. Kiss Maggie for me. We’ll watch the new episode of Game of Thrones together later. I love you.” Kara kisses her cheek and heads for Cat’s apartment.

\-----/////-----

“Kara!” Carter yelled as his nanny left and Kara stepped inside. He rushed up and hugged her with all of the strength in his skinny twelve year old body.  
Kara ran her fingers through his curls with the free hand that wasn’t hugging him.  
“Hi, buddy. It’s been too long, hasn’t it? I think that you’ve gotten taller on me. The next thing I know, you’ll be a grown man.” Kara chuckled. She honestly really enjoyed spending time with Carter Grant. He was as good a conversationalist as most grown-ups. He had a quirky sense of humor that Kara enjoyed and a love of science that reminded her of her father. It was good to be around anyone that reminded her of home.  
She had never spent much time around children before Carter. Kara had loved seeing Kal-El whenever she could before the death of Krypton, but that hadn’t lasted very long. Even on Earth she had been very isolated as well, never straying very far from home or going anywhere with Alex. As an adult, no one she knew had kids and she never had a reason to be near them. Carter was pretty much her first.  
“Are you alright, Kara? You seem distracted to day.” Carter mentioned.  
“I’m okay, I’ve just been thinking a lot about things that I don’t really like to. You know, you’re the same age almost that I was when I lost my parents? I thought that the world had ended.” Cat’s son watches Kara with sympathetic and avid brown eyes. It’s so obvious whose son this is. The expression is the same one that Cat wears whenever they discuss Kara’s loss. It doesn’t come up often, but when it does, Cat makes the exact face that Carter is now. He isn’t about to miss a single word and it makes Kara feel like the most important person in the entire world.  
“You don’t talk about your birth parents very often. I bet that you miss them a lot.” Carter says, his voice open and empathetic.  
“I do. Everyday. They were the best parents that I ever could have asked for. My mother was a judge, and my father was a scientist. They told me all of the time that I was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Whenever he was off work and I was out of school, my dad would take me ‘exploring’, we would travel miles and miles to see the most beautiful places.” Kara’s voice is nostalgic and heavy with emotions.  
“I can’t imagine what it would be like if I lost my mom. I really take her for granted… no pun intended.” Carter’s voice is thoughtful and he gets up from his place on the couch to wrap an arm around Kara’s neck. “Thank you for telling me about them. I know that it can’t be easy.”  
“You’re a good man, Carter Grant. Cat is lucky to know the both of you.” she’s surprised when Carter doesn’t move away from her for the rest of the movie.  
\-----/////-----  
When Cat gets home, Kara had fallen asleep on the couch with a book. Her glasses have fallen askew and she was about to lose her place. The sight is incredibly domestic. Cat pulls the grey afghan that Kara was using as a blanket up to cover her a bit more thoroughly. Cat can’t help but to find a sleeping Kara cute. However, the movement wakes her up.  
“I’m awake…” she mumbles as though Cat would actually buy it.  
“Yeah, right. Was Carter alright tonight?” Cat asked.  
“We considered going to a rave, but decided to watch horror movies and drink beer instead... no, he was perfect as usual.” Kara says through a yawn.  
You think you’re funny.” Cat scoffs, punching Kara lightly in the arm.  
“How did the date go?” Kara asked though she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
“Another dud. This guy thought that I should be honored that he even showed up.” Cat sounds disgusted.  
“Did he know who you are?” Kara asked since that had been an issue with a lot of Cat’s dates.  
“Yes, and that’s why he expected me to pay for the food.” Cat’s voice drips to a low growl at that one and Kara doesn’t even blame her.  
“I don’t think that the dating agencies and apps are working for you, Cat. It’s starting to feel like it only opens you up and makes you vulnerable to sickos and jeans.” Kara says. “You deserve someone so much better than that. You deserve someone who doesn’t just see your fame and your money, someone who can see what an amazing woman you are, and friend and person, someone who will love Carter as much or just almost as much as you do Someone who knows you, respects you, and sees you for who you really are.” Kara becomes so involved in her speech that she doesn’t even realize that she’s describing herself… but Cat does.  
“You mean...someone like you, right?” Cat asked, enjoying the way all of the blood rushed to Kara’s face.”  
“Uhm, what? Wait… what do you mean?” Kara stuttered, not quite understanding what Cat was getting at.  
“I meant hat out of anyone that I know or have known, you’ve treated me the best, you know me the best, and you’re exceedingly good with Carter. That’s all.” Cat leaves off her current internal monologue of wondering why she hadn’t ever seen it before.  
“Well, that is a judgement on everyone else, not on you or me. I treat you with the kindness that you deserve. You’re my friend and I care about you.” Kara’s eyes are sincere and loving.  
Cat slowly leans in to kiss Kara’s forehead, running her fingers through silky long blonde hair. She brushes it out of her face to gently press her lips to Kara’s brow, one hand holding her jawline. When Kara moves, Cat worries at what her reaction might be, her mind flits from a sexual harassment lawsuit to an extortion scheme. What actually ended up happening was much, much better.  
Kara’s fingers were insistent but gentle on her face, pulling Cat’s mouth down so that she could better get to it. Kara’s mouth is far softer than Cat had ever felt before. It was funny, in all of the years that Kara had worked for her, Cat had never actually considered what it would be like to kiss her. Certainly, Cat had thought about other things, dirtier things. When someone had a body like Kara Danvers’ it was kind of impossible to avoid. The actuality of kissing Kara Danvers was better than anything that Cat’s mind could have come up with.  
“We’re both tired. We can discuss this later if you want or… we can forget if you’d rather… whatever you want.” Kara said when she pulled away, not wanting to go too far too soon.  
“You know, I don’t know that I would ever be able to forget that… even if I did want to.” Cat chuckled, her voice husky in a way that you just couldn’t fake.  
Kara’s smile was bright enough to power every light in National City.


End file.
